I never said Goodbye
by Namikaze Yuko
Summary: Hanya kisah Mitsuki Nase yang akhirnya menemukan obat sepinya di Kyoto. kota tak terduga yang mempertemukannya dengan pemuda bebal, tak sopan tapi berhasil membuatnya merasa aneh. Summary sementara. Naruto x Mitsuki. DLDR
**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & ****Nagomu Torii**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Frienship, Angst, Family, School Life**

 **Pair : NaruMitsu and other pairing.**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, dan lainnya. xD**

Aku hadir dengan cerita baru dan tolong jangan pukul aku karna cerita yang satunya belum dilanjutin XD. Hah, itupun kalo masih ada yang mau nunggu, heuheu. Ide ini udah terlanjur membuaiku, oke itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi asli, aku gak akan tenang kalau belum nulis tentang cerita kali ini yang semoga saja gak membosankan.

Selamat membaca

 **Chapter 1**

.

Musim semi kali ini melahirkan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang berasal dari keluarga Nase. Seperti kebanyakan remaja seumurannya, festival musim semi adalah salah satu kesempatan menghabiskan waktu bersama orang terdekat. Dan mengusir bosan terdengar cukup bagus juga.

Berawal dari kesendirian yang telah ia hafal betul bagaimana rasanya sejak ia berumur 7 tahun. Hanya melihat dari kejauhan bagaimana kakak perempuannya terlalu sibuk bekerja untuk mengurus perusahaan yang telah keluarga Nase bangun selama kurang lebih 10 periode. Jadilah seorang Nase yang sebenarnya, itu yang dikatakan sang kakak tertua bahkan ia telah lupa untuk kali ke berapa. Resiko menyendiri telah ia tanggung sebagai seorang pengawas daerah. Menjalankan peraturan ini dan itu walau sama sekali ia tak menyukainya. Tapi setidaknya ada satu lagi sosok yang diam-diam dia syukuri kehadirannya. Kakak laki-lakinya yang mesum juga siscon tingkat akut. Dan malam ini ia akan berterima kasih pada sahabat yang mau menemaninya. Mereka telah saling mengenal bahkan ketika kegemaran mereka hanya mengemut ibu jari.

"Jangan melamun, nanti tidak bisa menikmati festival yang baru kali ini bisa kita kunjungi." Teguran pemuda yang melangkah pelan disamping sang gadis berhasil menarik atensinya. Ia bergumam kecil sebagai respon. Dua remaja itu masih berjalan melihat-lihat bagaimana meriahnya acara yang diadakan setahun sekali di kota yang mereka tinggali. Tokyo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok kita akan melakukan perpindahan pelajar ke Kyoto ya?"

"Hem, rasanya sedikit malas."

"Semangatlah sedikit Mitsuki! Kita akan mendapat hal baru disana. Dan aku bisa menemukan lebih banyak lagi cewek cantik berkacamata."

"Berhenti membahas kacamata kanbara!"

"Kau memang tidak asyik."

Jalanan semakin ramai walau malam terlihat semakin pekat. Mereka memutuskan mencoba beberapa permainan dan membeli beberapa jenis jajanan khas jepang untuk sedikit mengganjal perut. Akihito Kanbara dan Mitsuki Nase benar-benar menikmati malam berharga ini. Biasanya Mitsuki akan mendekam dikamarnya dan membaca buku seharian jika itu menjelang atau dihari libur. Namun malam ini, ia meninggalkan rutinitasnya bersama sepi yang menumpuk disudut kamar. Ia tak ingin mengeluh, walau terkadang serasa lelah dan ingin menyerah pada rasa putus asa yang selalu berhasil membuatnya ingin menangis. Karena menjadi Nase yang sebenarnya adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil—walau ia belum mengerti sepenuhnya, dan mengikuti jejak kedua kakaknya adalah keinginan yang telah lama ia teriakan berkali-berkali dalam hatinya. Sejak dulu.

.

.

Mereka berjalan di trotoar yang mulai sepi ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 11 tepat. Sebagian orang mungkin sudah cukup puas dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman mereka. Mitsuki mengamati sekelilingnya karena merasa aneh. Dan benar saja, ketika iris merah kecoklatannya menjelasi gang sempit di ujung jalan, ia mendengar suara gerusuk yang sedikit mencurigakan dari arah sana. Gadis itu berlari diikuti Akihito yang memanggilnya nyaring namun tak membuat kepala berambut hitam lurus itu menoleh.

Mereka berdua tiba dibelokan dan mendapati kekosongan tanpa ada apapun yang mampu membuat suara seperti yang Mitsuki dengar beberapa detik lalu.

"Ada apa Mitsu?"

"Heh… tidak ada, ayo pergi!" Mendengar helaan nafas tak biasa dari gadis yang telah sejak lama ia kenal malah menimbulkan penasaran yang lebih tinggi. Namun Akihito memutuskan menuruti ucapan gadis itu saat terbayang dibenaknya bagaimana ia akan dicecar pertanyaan oleh kakak-kakak Mitsuki apalagi si Hiroomi yang overprotective pada adik satu-satunya itu.

Dan Hal pertama yang dilihat Mitsuki saat tangannya berhasil membuka pintu besar rumah mewahnya adalah tubuh sang kakak perempuan yang tengah bersandar santai pada dinding tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Tapi Mitsuki tahu akan ada yang harus dia hadapi setelah ini. Gadis remaja yang kini tengah berada di tahun kedua Senior High School itu menunduk sedikit sebelum meluruskan pandangan, menunjukan sikap tak gentar. Beruntung Akihito tak mengantarnya sampai masuk, jadi sahabatnya itu tak akan tahu kejadian apa yang akan menimpa sang bungsu Nase karena jujur saja perasaannya sedikit was-was.

"Baru pulang?" Pertanyaan itu memenuhi udara dengan nada datar tak mengandung emosi.

"Ya, dan aku sedikit lelah. Aku kekamar dulu kak. Selamat malam."

"Tidak seharusnya perempuan apalagi dia adalah seorang Nase berkeluyur malam-malam bahkan tak merasa bersalah setelah tanpa izin keluar rumah seenaknya."

Gadis remaja berumur 16 tahun itu sedikit menegang mendengar teguran sang kakak. Tangannya terkepal disisi tubuh semampainya. Dada itu memompa udara dengan cepat. Entah bagaimana harus bereaksi. Disisi lain, teguran datar itu mungkin mengindikasikan kekhawatiran sang kakak. Tapi ia tak bisa menerima fakta yang selama ini membuatnya menjadi gadis acuh. Mungkin dia tak akan seperti ini jika saja kakaknya itu mau meluangkan waktu sedikit saja untuk menemaninya. Mendengar keluhannya dan memeluknya saat rasa getir akan takdir hidup yang ia dapat terasa begitu kejam. Apalagi ia tak pernah dapat merasakan bagaimana hangatnya sentuhan orangtua. Ya, Ibunya telah lama meninggal saat dirinya bahkan baru tahu bagaimana cara menghirup oksigen. Lalu ayahnya menyusul beberapa hari kemudian karena kasus pembunuhan yang diduga berlatar dendam.

"Lalu aku harus meminta izin kakak saat kakak saja tak pernah peduli dengan kehidupanku!" Seru gadis itu dengan nyaring. Iris merah kecoklatannya bahkan telah berkaca-kaca. Dan luka yang terpantul darinya membuat jantung Izumi—sang kakak—bagai direnggut secara paksa.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu pada kakakmu sendiri Mitsuki." Ucap wanita dewasa itu dengan tenang. Bagaimanapun, ia tak boleh sama kalapnya jika tak ingin masalah sepele ini semakin terajut rumit.

"Tahu apa kakak soal apa yang harus aku ucapkan jika kakak sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus kakak bicarakan saat melihatku kesepian kalau tak ada kak Hiroomi yang selalu menemaniku. Tahu apa kak! KAKAK TAK PERNAH TAHU APA-APA!" Gadis remaja itu nyaris berteriak diakhir kalimat yang ia katakan. Ia tak peduli pada air matanya yang telah merembes miris. Ia tak peduli dadanya sesak juga tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Ia tak peduli dengan isak pelan yang mulai keluar dari bibir yang nyaris tak pernah tersenyum itu.

"Andai Ayah masih hidup, andai ibu masih ada. Mungkin sekarang aku tak akan seperti ini. Memikirkan untuk apa aku hidup jika—"

"CUKUP MITSUKI!" Mitsuki tersentak kaget dengan tangan memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh. Ia tak menyangka akan dibentak sampai seperti itu karena ia mengungkapkan semua yang selama ini ia pendam dalam-dalam disudut hatinya.

"Berhenti kekanakan. Pahami apa yang terjadi pada keluarga kita sehingga kita harus mejalani kehidupan seperti ini." Nada tenang masih mengiringi suara Izumi yang perlahan melembut. Ia memejamkan matanya erat bahkan ketika ia merasakan Mitsuki yang berlari menaiki tangga.

Anak tertua di keluarga Nase itu berjalan mendekati sofa lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah. Ia baru pulang dari kantor dan harus menghadapi sesuatu yang selama ini ia takutkan. Ia tahu hatinya berdarah walau hanya dengan melihat adik yang begitu disayanginya menangis. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Ini adalah tugasnya sebagai penerus keluarga Nase. Lebih dari semua yang adiknya lihat, ia melakukan ini karena kepercayaan yang telah ayahnya berikan padanya. Izumi tak pernah ingin mengabaikan kedua adiknya, namun ada sesuatu yang harus ia perjuangkan untuk kedua orang yang paling disayanginya itu.

Perempuan berambut hitam pendek itu memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ia menyerah pada tubuh dan hatinya yang lelah. Maka seiring waktu semakin berlari, kelopak itu terpejam dan belakang kepala sang sulung Nase jatuh diatas sandaran kursi yang empuk.

' _Maafkan kakak Mitsuki, Hiroomi…_ '

Yang tak siapapun sadari, dibalik tembok yang memisahkan ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga, seorang remaja lelaki berdiri mematung. Tubuhnya yang menempel didinding merosot seiring tungkai kakinya yang kehilangan tenaga. Siku remaja itu terpalang diatas lutut yang ia tekuk. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar lirih dan sarat akan kesenduan.

.

.

Minggu pagi ini Mitsuki bangun sedikit terlambat. Gadis cantik itu kini tengah mengemasi barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke Kyoto. Sekitar pukul 10 nanti Akihito akan menjemputnya. Ia mulai melipat pakaian, menyusun buku-buku dan peralatan lain yang akan dia butuhkan selama 6 bulan jauh dari rumahnya. Gadis itu terlalu berkonsentrasi bahkan tak sedikitpun menoleh ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Hiroomi masuk dengan wajah segar dan syal yang telah melingkar apik dilehernya. Penampilannya telah rapi.

"Mau apa kak?" Tanya bungsu Nase tanpa memandang kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Hanya ingin melihat adikku yang imut berkemas. Well, dan tak ada salahnya juga ikut mengantarmu."

"Tak perlu. Aku sudah janji dengan Akihito berangkat memakai kereta." Gadis itu masih enggan menatap kakaknya.

"Tidak, kakak akan tetap mengantarmu! Malah aku berencana pindah sementara ke Kyoto." Jawab Hiroomi dengan gumaman di kalimat keduanya.

Mitsuki mendelik, membuat satu-satunya anak lelaki keluarga Nase menghela nafas pasrah.

"Tapi—"

"Ini perintah kak Izumi." Sela Hiroomi cepat. Pada akhirnya Mitsuki hanya diam, tak ingin berdebat lebih jauh dengan kakaknya yang overprotective ini.

Beberapa jam berlalu tak terasa. Akihito telah duduk manis menunggu Mitsuki diruang tamu. Ditemani Hiroomi yang tak membuka sedikitpun suaranya.

"Akkey?"

"Hm?"

"Tolong jaga Mitsuki disana. Liburan musim panas nanti aku akan kesana."

"Itu sudah jadi kewajibanku."

"Jauhkan dia dari laki-laki mesum dan—"

"Tentu, dan itu berarti aku juga harus menjauhkannya darimu." Putra tunggal Kanbara itu menyeringai puas melihat wajah datar Hiroomi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Mitsuki menuruni tangga dengan tas kecil tersampir dipundaknya. Ia membuka suara setelah tiba didepan dua laki-laki yang telah menunggunya cukup lama.

"Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Kau tidak akan pergi tanpa izin dari kak Izumi kan?" tanya Hiroomi dengan tenang. Mitsuki memandang kearah tangga dengan gamang. Jujur saja dia masih merasa kecewa dengan kakaknya. Tanpa berkata apapun, gadis remaja itu melangkah keluar lalu masuk kedalam mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke Kyoto.

Melihat sikap adik satu-satunya, Hiroomi hanya menghela nafas mafhum. Remaja itu lalu memandang sahabatnya kemudian mengangguk memberi isyarat. Akihito mengikuti langkah Hiroomi pelan. Setelah mereka masuk mobil, dari atas tangga muncul Izumi yang memandang kepergian adik-adiknya dengan rasa bersalah. Tangannya lalu menekan nomor kontak di ponsel yang ada digenggamannya.

"Segera ikuti mereka sekarang dan perintahkan anak itu untuk bersiap menjalankan tugasnya." Ujarnya datar. Memandang sekali lagi, sebelum sulung Nase tersebut kembali ke ruangan pribadinya.

TBC

Cukup sampai disini Ch 1, semoga terhibur dan maaf kalau karakternya terlalu OOC. Aku usahain tetep pada karakter mereka kecuali yang dari fandom Naruto, haha.

Pairnya baru NaruMitsu aja, aku udah terlanjur cinta sama mereka XD

Yang belum tahu Mitsuki Nase boleh search Goog dulu, biar gampang bayanginnya, oke deh segitu aja. Sampai jumpa di ch 2.

Arigatou Gozaimashita


End file.
